


Masochist

by Draconaise_Chiaro



Series: Between Heaven And Earth: Reincarnation Academia [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Gore, Human Experimentation, Physical Trauma, Project: Libitina, Suicide, Torture, mental trauma, multiple reincarnation, oc-insert, reincarnation academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconaise_Chiaro/pseuds/Draconaise_Chiaro
Summary: Reincarnation Academia, the middle of Heaven and Hell, and a mixture of angels and demons. A place where selected souls who have yet to fulfil their wishes and dreams are sent to. After paying the appropriate price, these poor souls are allowed to finally rest in peace.When a masochist is chosen, she takes this as an opportunity and of course, she had to start with a bang. Let 'Project: Libitina' begin!





	Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> I know I probably shouldn't start even more stories but this idea has been bothering me.

"Ah~ Another reject..." A woman murmurs as she walked down a somewhat empty pathway.

She didn't know why she bothered. No matter what, she would never be accepted. Not with her mediocre status. Still, she tried for a reason that was unknown to her, even though it was making her mental health deteriorate. She lets out a deep sigh as she focused her gaze up to the sky.

"My psychiatrist is not going to be happy about this..." She continues to whine.

As she said, her psychiatrist didn't approve of her decisions. She could say the same to the psychiatrist. Unfortunately, the psychiatrist happened to be a friend who just unluckily walked in while she was indulging in being the closet masochist she was. Of course, like she expected, said friend immediately believed that she wasn't mentally healthy and no matter what she said, he wouldn't let it go. Seriously, he was making everything too complicated. This was why she kept everything a secret but he just  _had_  to destroy everything.

Now, don't take it as she hates him. She would never hate such a sweet person. Instead, she blamed herself for not being careful enough

She lets out a defeated sigh. With all this pent-up energy, she would've gone back and pulled out her collection of knives. But knowing him, she was sure he had locked them away in his house. The only sharp object was the blunt,  _plastic_  kitchen knife. Hell, every sharp object was fucking plastic or at least had some sort of guard. He was far too paranoid and she didn't know why he even cared so much. 

Too bad for him that he didn't find her poison collection, all collected from nature or found in normal objects. Not that she was going to tell him that. It was rather difficult to find those poisons! But that came with a price. It had been long since she had toyed with those liquids. Yes, they weren't lethal or there weren't enough.  _But_  they had side effects that would've alerted him.

Suddenly a soft tune rang out of her sling bag. Yet another sigh escaped her lips as she slipped a hand and taking out her phone. As expected, his name was shown on the dimly-lit screen. Of course, he would call her. As much as she wanted to swipe the red button, she knew he would panic and that's too much trouble. Taking a deep breath, she swiped the green button before placing the phone next to her ear.

"What do you want?" She asked roughly, feeling all too annoyed.

Raising a hand, she toyed with the keychain attached to her bag. It had been gifted by the exact same friend and it was supposed to help calm her down when her anxiety levels spiked. Well, she guesses that it was a success. Though that didn't stop the urges to self-harm. He just doesn't understand herself well but she appreciates the gesture. She didn't do well with mental pain and much prefers physical. At least she could see it and learn how to stop it from killing her.

"How was the interview?" He ignored her sour tone and instead, chirpily shot back a question.

"Fail," She answered with a flat tone.

It wasn't that she disliked him but she just didn't know how else to say it. She never understood human emotions and still didn't. It used to upset her but feeling physical pain somehow eased those pains. It was painful but at the same time made her feel high and so damn good. That was the reason why she never bothered to try to understand other humans or interact with them.

She lets her mind float about as she listens to him drone about treating her to dinner again. At this point, she wonders why he even bothered on trying to find an excuse. He does this almost every day and by now, she was  _expecting_  him to do so. Now, while she expected, that didn't mean she liked it. It is thoughtful of him but she doesn't think that it is wise for him to spend so much money on her. Not when she kept trying to push him away.

Suddenly, she felt the air get knocked out of her and she felt herself fall with a painful thud. As she stared at the little girl who knocked her down, she felt all other sounds melt away. Standing up, she glanced to the side only to gasp again when she sees a truck approaching the girl who was chasing a cat. Without thinking, she let go of her phone and bag, breaking into a run.

While she was a hardcore masochist and somewhat of a sadist, she was not into letting others die right in front of her. Not if she could do something about and she didn't care if she was harmed in the process. She had no care for one's own well-being unless it for anyone but herself.

"W-Wait!" She yells, trying to catch the attention of the girl.

Unfortunately, the girl stopped in the same lane the truck was on with an annoyed cat in her arms. Taking one last deep breath, she dived for the girl, hands lifting the girl before throwing her to the nearby pavement. She wasn't able to move further as she felt something bash against her.

 Everything became a blur but she felt it all. The way the truck ran over her body before backing away, as if the driver didn't think before doing anything. Her bones made a beautiful musical piece with all it's crunching as they shattered into shards. She could even feel some of those shards pierce through her skin and her insides. Weirdly, she could feel that her stomach had been torn open, her organs spilling onto the roadway, her blood seeping into the cracks. 

Next, she saw people crowding around her. Medic people, she thought. Unfortunately, they were fighting a battle that she was going to lose. She just knew it and honestly, she didn't care much. It wasn't like she wasn't trying to achieve this. Not to mention, the pain felt so damn wonderfully lethal. She guesses that he really was right about her being mentally unstable. Nobody but her would enjoy such a traumatic scenario.

Suddenly, she heard her name and a familiar face came into her blurry view. Tears streamed down her face and as much as she wanted to wipe them away like he did for her, she could no longer mover her body. What was he doing here? Looking at his outfit, he looked like he always did when he was going on a date-  _Was he going on a date?_  

Guilt struck her heart and tears began to collect in her eyes. As much as she hated what he did for her, she knew that he was honest and only wanted for her to be happy in a non-harmful way. Sure she never liked it but he never wanted to harm her. But now, she was paying him back with even more pain. What a wonderful friend she was.

Gathering all her energy, she forced her hand to squeeze his hand, his golden eyes brightening. A mess of words was spouted but she couldn't identify them. It was then, did she see how beautiful he was, even with the tears and snot messing his face. If only she bothered to see instead of being so bitter. If only... She takes one last look and she was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a cliche, not my best but I kinda have an idea to tie it together.


End file.
